Ghost Adventures The Movie
by KitanaKia
Summary: A Team Of Paranormal Invetigators Grab The Ghost Adventures Crews Attention By Posting Their Investigations On Youtube But When The Teams Are both Called to Investigate The Goldfield Hotel And Bobby Mackey's Music World What Will Happen? And Will Either Of Them Live To Tell The Tail? (Parings Zak/OC Nick/OC Aaron/OC Billy/Jeff Maybe) ON HOLD! :(
1. Prologue

Prologue

I couldn't stop running not now that I was so close…I could feel her, hear her, smell her perfume in the air. And I could also smell something that I didn't want to recognize. Blood, with that thought alone I quicken my pace hoping beyond hope that she was alright. The night air is still and quite to quite for it to be a Friday night, but I guess I shouldn't be surprised, it seems like everyone in Wilder came to our event.

I don't know why I'm this way about my job, ever since that night in my apartment in Michigan this is all I'm able to think about, dream about, talk about. No wonder I've had so many failed relationships over the years. I'm half way to my destination when I hear frantic footfalls behind me. "Dude wait up!" I hear Aaron call out to me, but it only makes me run faster. "I'm sure she's okay." As if to prove Aaron wrong a blood curdling scream interrupts the quite night.

I stop mid run my heart pounding in my chest. Aaron stops beside me gasping for air. "Wha-What wa-s THAT!?" Another scream happens before I'm able to answer. I take off running again. This time I hear a different voice, one that's absolutely frightening to hear inside my own mind. You can't help her Zachery, she's ours now. Suddenly I feel a deep pain in my gut like someone had hit me with a sledge hammer. I hear Aaron call out to me again as I fall to my knees, and just as everything went black I see her body land five feet away from me.

GHOST ADVENTURES

The Movie


	2. Chapter 1 The Change

Chapter One

The Change

The day was hot, as it always is in the sunny town of Goldfield, Nevada. The year is 1908 and the town is booming with the discovery of gold within the mines of this isolated and desert ridden city. Men work in the mines fervently axing away any dirt that might be hiding any treasure. Working for Goldfield Consolidated Mining Company was never an easy task (Even though the reward might have enticed some) men often died when working in the under belly of these mines.

One man however say fit to rule the community with iron will…that man was George Wingfield a local tyrant who with the help of a friend and ran the Goldfield Hotel and Goldfield herself. A man about thirty years of age stands to wipe sweat off his brow, he sighs and looks at the sun high in the sky…having gotten a muscular build since working there, he is 6'2 black hair and blue eyes.

A man his age and slight less bulky build but still muscular comes up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. The blue eyed man turns to face his companion, a man with slicked back hair and a beard and mustache smiles at him and cocks his head to one side. "The day is hot as the sun beating down on us now." The muscular man looks at his companion with a raised eyebrow he shakes his head and chuckles softly.

"You know as well as I that it won't cool or rain till nightfall." The slicked back haired man laughed. "Why most you be so down Zacharias? Today smells of change to me…can you feel it?"

The man called Zacharias shook his head at his companion's optimism. "The only thing I feel his a pain in my back neck and arms from hold this pickaxe all day." He said picking up said object. They both heard shouting and knew they had best be working, doing just that they both set off down the lone mineshaft. "Nicolai I having a family to care for cannot afford to be an optimist such as yourself."

Nicolai sighed he knew his friend had his mother younger brother and sister to care for their father having ran off with a prostitute soon after their little brother had been born. Such responsibility's left no time for fun and mayhem for the two best friends. "I understand just as well, but I feel as though..." Zacharias turned to look at his friend their faces illuminated by the lanterns that hung by string to the walls of the mine. "Something might change."

Nicolai looked at his friend in time to see playful smile spread across his face. "Well my friend, is the change good or bad?" As Nicolai began to answer a wailing sound pierced the hot air. Nicolai pulled his father's pocket watch from the underside of his pants to see that it was nearly five thirty in the afternoon. Chuckling he looked at his friend and smiled a big toothy grin. "Well my friend time to change and head back to the inner city."

Twenty minutes later the two companions set off toward Goldfield eager to get home and rest after a hard day. The sun had nearly sunk beyond the horizon by the time they arrived in city. Laughing at a stupid joke his friend at just said Zacharias was surprised to see a man in a dark grey suite walking up to him. No longer laughing both men took sight of the other man and put up their guard. The man was heavy set with a long brown beard a wrinkled brow and tight squared shoulders.

The men stop a few feet from each other sizing each other up. Having no patience in his system left the heaving set man spoke. "One of you boys Zacharias Bagani?" He asked his voice gruff and scratchy from yelling orders all day. Nicolai and Zacharias looked at one another before Zacharias stepped forward to speak with the man. As Nicolai kept an eye on his friend a beautiful sound caught his attention.

The most beautiful woman he had ever seen was standing a mere eight feet away laughing with her friends as another fellow attempted to entertain them. Even under the growing sunset her skin looked to be a dazzling oppaline white her long shining brown hair cascading down her back like a silky river her dress a stunning sky blue and white highlighting her skin. Nicolai swallowed roughly as he gazed at her, feeling his eyes upon her they lock gazes for a slit second.

Enough time for Nicolai to see her magnificent hazel brown eyes.

As she turned away a cry sounded in front him and looked to see his companion fall to his knees. Nicolai rushed to his side and the city lights from buildings around them began to alight for night had fallen upon them. Dropping beside his friend Nicolai raised his head once to see that the heaving set man had gone. Turing to his fallen friend what his saw startled him. Zacharias was sobbing as if his vary heart had been ripped out of him. "My brother, my friend what causes you to cry so?"

Zacharias didn't answer instead sobbed harder. "Please my friend tell me so I can help." He choked out he hated to see his friend in so much pain. "Th-Their gone!" Zacharias heaved in between his sobs. Nicolai swallowed the lump in his throat. "M-my family all of them…f-fire! GONE!" he screamed the last word at the top of his lungs and collapsed on Nicolai and sobbed his heart out.

Not knowing what else to do Nicolai cried with his friend as the woman with brown eyes looked on with pity…no one noticed a man with pitch black eyes watched for a moment and then disappear into nothing.


	3. Chapter 2 The Reunion

Chapter Two

The Reunion

October 11, 2012…

A young woman with short shoulder length brown hair walks over to an airport terminal and waited patiently for her friends to arrive. Glancing over her shoulder to look at the clock Carter Elizabeth James smiles slightly bouncing on her heels she hears her name being called. "Carter!" A young woman with light reddish brown hair wearing a dark grey shirt with dark blue denim jeans. "Maddi!" Madison Britnnay Jasmine Tylers is Carter's best friend and has been since preschool.

"Hey Carter, how are you?" Carter smiles at her best friend and hugs her tightly.

Carters POV

I grip her like a lifeline, I hadn't seen Madison since graduation and it's been way too long since the three of us have been together. I look around in time to see my other bestie Malinda coming toward us. I squeal and run over to her and hug hard. "Carter, ca-can't breathe." She gaps out, I laugh and release her and look at her. Malinda Alison Paige Heathrow is light skinned with long black hair and dark brown eyes.

I looked at her outfit and chuckle she never was fashion diva like Maddi always trying to make a statement. She has her hair tied in a ponytail and is wearing a black hoodie with the words Rebel Spirit on it and black grey kneenokers with grey flip-flops. I shake my head and smile fondly at her. "Girl what are you wearing?" she snorted and started walking toward baggage claim with myself and Madison following. "This is the stuff I love to wear Carter." I shook my head.

"You're wearing so much black and grey you look like you stepped out of an Anne Rice novel." As we finished getting their things we went and piled into my car a 2010 black Ford Fusion it's all black with a dark grey interior. As we drive to where we're going Malinda who is riding shot gun plugs in her IPod. "Please tell me you have that on shuffle." I knew if Malinda's taste in clothing hasn't changed then neither has her taste in music. "Yes I do missy." As I start down the highway to first song that plays is Nick Groff's song "Energy"

"Man I can't wait till Zak's album comes out." Says Madison from the backseat. "I know I'm excited too." More for this album than this interview Madison talked us into going to. Seeming to read my mind she wraps her arms around my head rest and pokes her in between the seats.

"The interview will be great, we'll nail it." I sighed she is too happy about this. "They may not even like us Maddi, you do realize every paranormal team who watches and likes Ghost Adventures will be interviewing right?" Maddi snorted and I fought the urge to laugh. "But remember they contacted us, which means they must be interested." Well I gave her that. We are paranormal investigators and we are called Legion Paranormal Crew or LpC. Malinda who came up with the name is the second and co-founder of the crew.

Madison is our researcher slash equipment tech. And I'm lead investigator and founder of LpC. "Ooh we're here!" Maddi squealed as I pull up to the address they gave us. I sighed, this was it this interview could make or break us, this could change all of our lives.


End file.
